


Fuck Yourself

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: M/M, break up fic, fuckboy! Justin, strong! Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: "You say you're straight but blow more boys than bubblegum, well you should go and fuck yourself"





	Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I listened to Bradlee Wannemacher's parody "Fuck Yourself."  
> I know that it's really bad so please don't tell me how bad it is, I already know...

Alex was angry and heartbroken. He loved Justin but those feelings were replaced with hatred when he found out all of Justin's games. He fucked him over too many times. He thought back to something Justin had said to him. 

_ “I'm a grown man, I do whatever I want too!” _

Alex hadn't said anything in that moment but he laughed to himself now, “he says he's grown but he still has a small penis.”

He knew this because the relationship they had was purely sexual but at the time Alex didn't realize it. He was too head over heels with the boy to figure out he was being used for sex. Once he found out he instantly exposed the boy so now he's probably having to clean up tissues and lotion from his floor every day. 

When Alex found out about Justin using him he didn't want to break up with him, in fact if he hadn't made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let any guy use him he wouldn't have done it. He didn't want to have to move on, he was so infatuated with the other boy and he wanted to stay that way forever. But now he was okay, happier in fact, he didn't need the other boy. Since the break up he had been getting phone calls from Justin about twice a week telling him how much he cared about him and missed him, Alex just rolled his eyes every time. It had been a few days and he knew he'd be getting a call soon, as if right on cue his phone started ringing. 

“Hello,” he said, his voice sounding bored. Justin started trying to speak but Alex cut him off. “Yeah yeah, I know how much you care and miss me but you know what?” He said, irritated. 

“What?” Justin said hesitantly. 

“I really don’t like you anymore and I kind of hope you die alone so that way no one else will know what it's like to the used by you. The next time you call, I won't be here, I won't be here for you again, I will never answer one of your phone calls again. And I know from all the times you told me that your hand feels really cold but you have to touch yourself because you're alone. At least now I know that I’m better sleeping on my own.”  
“Alex, please, give me another chance.”

“Why? Because you're tired of fucking yourself? A relationship won't work between us because you only care about two things, sex and yourself. You are so obsessed with yourself that you have rubbed one out looking in the mirror. I will not let myself be treated that way again. So when find your head far up your ass, please use it to go fuck yourself.”

Justin was offended, he could tell but he also didn't care. Justin tried to say something back but was failing. 

“You think I’m rude but honey I just tell the truth, I hope after this you realize how much of a tool you are. You used me too many times and now you're the fool.”

“Whatever, I don't need you, I can get whoever I want.”

“Okay fuckboy. Go suck a dick,” Alex hung up after that, finally deleting and blocking the number. 

He knew his last statement was something that probably would happen, the boy had blown all of his friends before, a secret that he told Alex when they were together. The boy had definitely blown more boys than bubble gum. He still couldn't believe what Justin had said to him when you broke up with him. 

_ “I'm straight, you were just a dare.” _

Alex was proud of his response even though at the time he was extremely hurt. 

_ “Tell that to yourself the next time you get fucked or suck a dick.” The blonde boy walked away after that, leaving Justin behind who now had to find someone else.  _


End file.
